Forgotten Family
by drwhogirl
Summary: AU: The Marauders weren't the only ones who caused trouble at school. When James' sister Amelia starts at Hogwarts with her best friend Annabelle how will it change not only things at the school but the rest of their lives (Disclaimer: I own nothing. The world and most characters belong to JK. Other characters either belong to my friends or I did invent) LE/JP Regulus/OC Remus/OC
1. Chapter 1

Lily was sitting quietly under a tree on the edge of the lake; she was out of her school uniform and was instead wearing a beautiful white summer dress with her long red curls falling around her shoulders. She was reading a book she'd picked up in the library, her beautiful emerald green eyes flitting across the page. She had gone out there to get some time to herself and keep away from the Marauders who she knew were probably plotting something, as usual. She failed to notice the lad watching her from behind a different tree. His black hair was stuck out all over the place and he was wearing a pair of jeans, white t-shirt and grey hoodie. James shifted his weight slightly, snapping a stick under his weight. "Bugger" he muttered under his breath.  
The sound of the stick snapping caused Lily to look up with a start. "Hello?" She called out slightly nervously. "Is someone there?" James peered out from behind the tree rubbing the back of his head giving her a guilty smile. "Oh it's you Potter. Were you spying on me?"  
"No!" He said much more quickly than he probably should have done, making her raise her eyebrows in suspicion. "I'm ashamed you would think such things of me."  
"Why were you behind the tree then?" She asked still eying him suspiciously.  
"I was... urrr..." he ran a hand through his hair nervously as he tried to come up with something "... collecting sticks..." He finally finished rather pathetically.  
"Sure you were Potter. Sure you were. Well I'm going on patrol." With that she got up and walked back towards the castle. James watched her with his jaw half open unable to tear his eyes from her retreating figure.

It was past curfew when Lily started her patrol. She had changed into her uniform with her head girl badge attached to her robes. She was watching for trouble when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. She struggled against them to no avail. A hand was clamped over her mouth to stop her crying out as she was dragged to the Room of Requirement. When they reach the room she felt a hard blow to her head and everything went black.

In the common room James was watching the Marauder's Map when he saw Bellatrix sneak up on Lily. "Moony, I don't like the look of this." He showed his friend the map.  
The young Lycanthrope looked at where his friend was pointing. "No, this really doesn't look good does it. Maybe we should go and check this out." James nodded and the boys got their wands out and ran to the Room of Requirement. When they got to the room they found Lily unconscious on the floor with a cut on her head surrounded by Death Eaters. "Lily!" James cried out, running straight to her side and kneeling beside her.  
"James..." She muttered in her unconscious state. Remus called over to James, saying that he should take her back to the Heads' common room as he tried to hold back the Death Eaters. James attempted to wake her up but the moment she sat up she was on the floor screaming, having been just hit with the Crutiatus. James disarmed the Death Eater that cast it on her and took her straight back to the common room lying her on the couch.  
"Are you ok Lily?" He asked her worriedly. Lily nodded and pulled him into a hug, still shaking from the Crutiatus.  
"Thank you so much James, if you hadn't come when you did..." she didn't quite know how to finish that sentence so she just kissed him on the cheek instead. James blushed bright red and fiddled with his hair slightly making her laugh. She buried her head in his shoulder and he pulled her close, hugging her tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning James came down to the common room to find Lily asleep on the sofa. He smiled at her before gently shaking her shoulder to wake her up. She mumbled something incoherent and blinked her beautiful green eyes open. "Good morning James." She whispered.  
"Morning Lily," he smiled at her, "How are you feeling this morning?"  
"Tired," she yawned, "I was wondering something last night... does this mean that we're gonna be... like together now?"  
James was rather startled by this question and paused for a moment. "Um... only if you want to..." He finally answered.  
Lily smiled at him. "I'd love to." She answered before kissing him and he eagerly started kissing her back. When they finally broke apart she smiled at him. "I think we should head down to breakfast, don't you?" James groaned before taking her hand and heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The moment they walked in everyone went quiet, staring at their entwined hands. Lily's eyes on the other hand were on the Slytherin table.  
"Don't worry," James whispered in her ear "she's not here, nothing will happen to you." They sat down with the Marauders and seeing that Lily didn't want to be fussed over after the events of last night, James decided to change the subject. He noticed Remus is looking a little distracted and whispered to him. "You ok?"  
Remus jumped slightly and indicated a group of girls who were watching him and started giggling when he glanced in their direction. "Yeah, just they've been driving me mad since I got back to the common room last night 'Remus Lupin Fan Club' apparently. Honestly I don't know how you and Padfoot put up with that kind of thing for this long." James shrugged as if to say he had no idea how he had managed. "Just hope for their sake they don't catch me at the wrong time of the month. Ya know your fan club are gonna leave you alone now. Apparently because you're now with Lily they're all joining either mine or Sirius' so it will only get worse unless I get a girlfriend then they'll hopefully give up on me too."  
"Well I only need one girl, black needs about 120,000,000." James replied, slightly distracted by the beautiful redhead, leaning her head on his shoulder with his hand held in hers. "Anyway I hear there's a new girl starting later today so maybe you might get lucky."  
"I doubt it, but anyway let's go to Potions. We don't want to deprive Slughorn of his favourite student for too long do we?" Remus gestured to Lily as he said favourite student. They all headed down to the classroom, practically dragging Sirius along with them so that he would stop flirting with the girl he was sitting next to. Lily kissed James on the cheek and sat down next to her best friend, Emmeline, near the front of the classroom whilst The Marauders sat in their usual seats at the back. "Glad the whole thing with Evans has finally worked out for you Prongs. You've been after her for long enough."  
" I know I still can't believe it though" James smiled in Lily's direction and could see she was talking to Emmeline, probably about how they got together.  
"Why not? She's been after you for almost as long as you've been after her." Remus replied with a knowing smile. He tried to stop himself laughing at his friend's shocked expression. "It was rather obvious... to everyone else at least."  
"Damn... am I really that blind?" James muttered to himself.  
"I wouldn't worry too much. She was just as bad as you were. It only twigged for her after what you did for her how much you really care about her" Remus replied. James glanced over at Lily who smiled at him and blew him a kiss. James grinned and winked at her making Remus roll his eyes. "Save it for the honeymoon you two, please." Remus muttered just as a girl walked in.


End file.
